1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnet-controlled switch with momentary contact useful notably in automobiles for turn-signal controls etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic switches have long been known which consist of a surface to be pressed by the operator's finger and magnets acting in cooperation with the said surface on one or more flexible-strip interruptors (FSI's) located in a glass ampule and sensitive to the magnetic field. Under the influence of a large enough magnetic field, the elastic forces of the contact strips are overcome and contact is established at an instant which is difficult to determine with precision, without going to fabrication of FSI's with careful selection, which is counter to economical production.
Such switches are mainly utilized in the form of keys for the introduction of data which, because of their intended use, generally consist of an assembly of buttons offering to the finger a relatively reduced surface, of the order of magnitude of that of a finger tip. The realization of push-buttons and the structure of the switch are quite evidently suited to these dimensions for this particular application.